Passes
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: Jude scored backstage passes to Rabid Weasel, and who else is he going to take? WyattJude


**Author's Notes: **Because my best friend is obsessed with Jude and Wyatt, and was complaining about the lack of Slash for 6teen on So I decided to help her out.

**Warnings: **Slash. So no more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 6teen. Nor did I get permission to use them, but I do so with great respect.

"Dude!"

Wyatt looked up from his magazine to find his best friend leaning on the chair beside him, grinning like the cat who got the canary. "Hey, Jude."

"Dude, you know the Rabid Weasel concert this weekend?"

"The one that sold out before the tickets even went on the open market?" Wyatt groaned. "Oh, yeah. I know it."

"Well, there's this radio contest at like, the booth down by the Etc. Store. They said the winner gets two backstage passes to the concert!" Jude looked wildly thrilled at the idea.

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed wistlessly. "But there's no _way_ I'd win."

"Doesn't matter, dude!" Jude waved an envelope aropund dramatically. "I already won them!"

"Really?" Wyatt perked up at that.

"Yeah. And dude, I _learned_ from last time. This time, there is no fighting . I've already _made_ my decision. I'm taking my bestest bud in the whole world. Wyatt... you wanna come backstage to the Rabid Weasel concert with me?"

"Do I ever!" Wyatt bounced to his feet, impulsively hugging Jude round the shoulders. "Man, I am so happy, I could _kiss_ you!"

Jude laughed. "Dude, that's happy."

"It _is_!" Wyatt laughed, and gave into the delighted impulse, giving his best friend a loud, smacking kiss.

Right in the middle of the food court, no less.

Right next to the lemon.

Where Caitlin, camera phone in hand, snapped a picture of what she referred to (squeal and all) as: "The cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Fortunately, they weren't aware of that.

Wyatt leaned back, and realized to his own surprise that his and Jude's faces remained only inches apart, and that his arms were still around Jude's shoulders.

"Well," Jude grinned. "This isn't at all awkward."

"Sorry," Wyatt muttered, backing up quickly, and resuming his seat, determined not to meet Jude's eyes.

"Hey, it's Rabid Weasel, dude!" Jude laughed. "I'm freaking happy too!"

Wyatt just smiled sheepishly. "Seriously though, man. Thanks."

"Anything for my bestest bro!" Jude declared, grinning as he flopped down beside Wyatt. "So, this is Saturday night. We are gonna meet the _band_, dude! You, me, Rabid Weasel! This is _so_ worth it!"

Wyatt couldn't help but grin back, then paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Wait... why? What did you have to do to get them that it's worth it?"

Jude laughed. "Nothing important. Dude, you want to get something to drink before we got to work? My treat."

"Man, what is with you today?" Wyatt wondered aloud, following the blond skater towards the Caffine Café. "Inviting me to a concert, buying me coffee..."

"Letting you kiss me..." Jude grinned. "I'm feeling generous, dude! Sides, you're my best work type guy."

"Work type guy?" Wyatt repeated, avoiding the first can of worms.

"Totally!" Jude bobbed his head cheerfully. "What're you gonna wear on Saturday?"

Wyatt blinked. "Clothes?"

Jude snorted. "Man, that sucks. I was hoping we could go naked."

Wyatt eyed his friend suspiciously. Strangely, the skater _looked_ serious. "You're kidding."

"Duh," Jude snickered, as they reached the counter, and he placed their orders - getting Wyatt's request perfect without even asking, despite his own hatred of coffee. "Seriously, dude, we'd get kicked out if we went _naked_. I was thinking though, can I borrow your blue sweater? I won't wreck it, honest, dude."

Wyatt blinked. "Yeah, sure. I thought you didn't like it?"

Jude fidgeted. "I lied."

The black boy grinned. "Yeah, sure. You can borrow."

"Sweet," Jude grinned, doing a funny little slide dance thing.

Wyatt just laughed. "You're insane."

"_That_," Jude laughed. "I shall take as a compliment!"

"I am going to murder you in your sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Nikki," Wyatt answered, not even looking up from his pita wrap.

The purple haired girl flopped down in the chair beside him. "Wyatt, man. Backstage passes to _Rabid Weasel_! How'd you score that!"

Wyatt shrugged. "Jude invited me."

"Yeah, I know." She grumbled. "Jude told me. But why'd he pick _you_, not me, or something? Offer to maybe take you, then take Jonsey or something, in revenge for the Screaming Weasels - Serena thing last time."

"Yeah, well..." he shrugged.

"I heard you were really happy he asked you though," Nikki grinned.

"Yeah, duh." Wyatt snorted. "It's _Rabid Weasel_! Obviously I'm happy!"

"Yeah, but Caitlin has pictures to _show_ how happy," Nikki smirked. "They're pretty good when blown up, too. I could see the _exact_ moment your lips touched his."

Wyatt dropped his meal. "_What_!"

The other just beamed. "Wyatt. You kissed Jude in the middle of the food court, _right_ beside the lemon! Did you think no one would notice, or that Caitlin wouldn't think to snap a few pictures?"

"It never crossed my mind," Wyatt squeaked.

Nikki paused. "You actually like him, don't you?"

"Course I like him," Wyatt blustered. "He's my best friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Nikki crossed her arms. "I mean, you like him in a sappy, romantic, the-way-you-liked-Serena type of like. You _do_, don't you!"

He glared at her. "None of your business."

"You _do_!" Nikki gaped. "Man, Wyatt! You _do_ like Jude!"

"Wyatt like Jude?" Jonesy appeared as though by magic, stealing one of Wyatt's fries. "Course. They're like, best friends."

"No, lamebrain." Nikki rolled her eyes. "He _likes_ him - likes him."

Jonesy paused, fry held halfway between his mouth and the table. He stood there for a few moments, the gears almost visibly turning in his head, then he abruptly shrugged and tossed the fry in his mouth. "Cool. Good luck with that, Wyatt."

Wyatt thunked his head down on the table. "Somebody kill me. Please."

"Aw, go on, Man," Jonesy stole another few fries. "You can't get lucky if you're dead."

"Speaking of lucky," Nikky glowered at Wyatt. "Jude's invited him to the Rabid Weasel's concert on Saturday. _Back stage passes_."

"Dude, no way!" Jonesy gaped at Wyatt. "No wonder you like Jude! Hell, I'd _sleep_ with him for that!"

They both stared at him.

"What?" he blinked.

"Eww." Nikki stated, calmly.

Wyatt thunked his head on the table. "Please. Death. Now."

Wyatt was giggling.

He was perfectly aware of the fact that this was pathetic, but he was happy, he was giddy, he'd just been to the best concert in his life, he'd just met one of his favourite bands, and Jude's ass was on a poster, peace sign tattoo and all.

"Jude," Wyatt snorted, leaning heavily on his friend's shoulder. "You did not _honestly_ get the tickets by allowing them to photocopy your butt, did you?"

"Dude, Rabid Weasel wanted my butt on their newest poster." Jude rolled his eyes. "You try to tell me you'd say no. _Especially _when they offer free backstage passes to their sold-out show!"

Wyatt snickered. "How'd they even _know_ about your ass?"

"I mooned the radio booth when they told me I was too young to enter," Jude shrugged. "Could've gotten as many passes as I wanted, too."

Wyatt blinked, halting his laughter. "Wait. You'd could've gotten as many passes as you wanted?"

Jude shrugged. "Yeah."

Wyatt frowned. "So... why not get enough tickets for everyone?"

Jude paused, fiddling with the collar of his borrowed blue sweater. He said nothing.

"Jude?" Wyatt prompted.

"I wanted to go with just you, okay?" Jude blurted out. "Without anyone else. Just you and me. And Rabid Weasel. Can't forget Rabid Weasel."

Wyatt blinked. "You just wanted to hang out with me?"

"Dude, _yeah_." Jude laughed. "Obviously. I mean, you're fun, you're cool, I love hanging out with you, and you're freaking smart. Sides," Jude shrugged. "You're hot, dude."

Wyatt flushed. "Thanks. You... you are too, you know."

Jude snorted. "Yeah, whatever, dude."

"I mean it!" he protested. "You're hilarious, Jude. You're fun to hang out with, I like spending time with you, you always know just what to say, and you're a brilliant teacher! Besides," he blushed harder. "You have this hot, laid back look going."

Jude grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed.

"Damn. We're a hot couple," Jude laughed. "I'm gonna kiss you now, kay?"

Wyatt grinned. "I'd be mad if you didn't."

Jude grinned back, and did just that.


End file.
